


Nights are for watching

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 'cause I don't care for the word spooks as much, Animatronics, Anxiety, Disassociation, Fear, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Gen, Midnight writing, Night shift - Freeform, The King Of Five Nights At Freddy's, YouTuber unaware that they're in a video game, claim your crown "in real life", doodle fic, fnaf - Freeform, jk it's all good my dudes, phone dude - Freeform, short as heck peeps, spadooks, the first night, v spadooky, yes I'm actually writing this shuht uhp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Mark was getting ready for his new job; a night guard at a local pizzeria.Unfortunately, not Chucky Cheese.But he doesn't really recall hearing of this Freddy Fazbear's Pizza before?





	Nights are for watching

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, my cousin bought the fnaf pack cause I was talking about watching Mark's playthrough (I'm on his videos of Game 4), and was too spooked to play it alone. So I played it tonight while she watched.
> 
> I've watched a friend play it a year ago (when it was actually scary for me). And I saw Dan and Phil's playthrough long ago. I have never played myself.
> 
> But praise the King with his knowledge and teachings, because I beat the first two nights _without losing once_. _And I only lost power the second night. Boo-yah biscuits._
> 
> Sorry if I sound smug.
> 
> Anyways I'm full of adrenahlin and have been meaning to do this sort of piece; think of it like how I have the Subnautica ones for Jack. So Mark has no knowledge of Fnaf, nor is he aware of his real life as a YouTuber.
> 
> Basically a doodle-writing to start out with.

_Nights are for watching_

* * *

 

   Mark sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

   The clock on the wall read Eleven Thirty-Nine PM - he really should have left twenty minutes ago. Los Angeles traffic was busy enough in the day, let alone night.

   But it's not like he was eager to leave Amy, or his warm bed.

   Unfortunately, the only work he could get on such short notice was a night job.

    "C'mon, quit whining you little biscuit," he muttered to himself. "It's just for five days while you wait for the hospital to process your application."

    It was hard to find a job with a degree in bioengineering, oddly enough.

   But he knew it was the right way to go. His friends over the years - Bob, Wade, Tyler, Ethan, Katherine - they all supported his endeavor, the latter three even helping to chip in on a house for them all. He couldn't let this go to waste.

   Plus, a job opportunity was a job opportunity.

    "Guess I better get going - g'night Chica," he said softly, leaving out the door while his dog watched despondently.

* * *

 

    "Welcome to Freddy Fazebear's Pizza," the annoyingly fake-cheery voice greeted. Mark sorta tuned out the rest of the call, glancing around his office for the next few nights.

    It was odd, he thought; two, uh, breaker doors (?) that loomed above the frame, a button labeled for each. There were flickering lights that could be turned on for the hallway as well. Honestly, not what he had been expecting.

    At least there was a security monitor; enough viewing cameras to check the varying locations of the facility. This was more like he had though it would be like.

   "-might mistake you as an animatronic without its endoskeleton-"

   Wait. _What?_

   Mark focused his attention on the pre-recorded call, gut curling in on itself in rising fear. This guy wasn't serious, was he?

    "It's probably just some prank," he said aloud to reassure himself. "They probably do this to the new guys all the time."

   Even so, he double-checked the cameras, just in case.

* * *

 

_1AM_

  Nothing happened.

Mark got after himself for being so paranoid. _Stop being a bubble-blow in' baby_ , he thought. _The guy was just trying to spook you. The worst that can happen is someone breaking in._

   -Not that that was a comforting thought in itself.

   But regardless, it was fine.

   He flipped up the monitor again, seeing the three animatronics glinting dully in the low-quality of the cameras.

   Everything was fine.

* * *

 

_3AM_

   It wasn't until a few hour later, after frequent camera checks, that he saw something.

   The stage curtain was drawn aside. Just a tiny bit.

   Mark clamped down the unpleasant sensation in his gut. "You probably just mis-saw it, you idiot," he grumbled.

   But then he flicked the monitor to the main three.

    The rabbit - Bonnie - was gone.

    " _Oh eff no_!"

     Ice seized his veins, body trembling as he switched over to a different monitor, flipping through them all until he found that damn rabbit.

    The party room.

    It was in the party room.

    Just staring at the camera.

   Watching.

   

    Mark let out a slew of curses as the camera cut out, then resumed with no Bonnie in sight. He quickly flipped through segments until he found Bonnie back in his original place alongside the others.

    "What the-"

     After a while of staring, Mark shook his head, breathing out a strangled laugh. "I must be out of my g-dang gourd. Scared 'cause it's night-time. I'm such a pansy."

    He kept chuckling to himself as he kept an eye out for burglars of idiotic teens breaking in. Because really? He thought that the animatronic had moved? What a bunch of baloney.

    But his reassurance soon slipped away as he realized that the curtain in Pirate's Cove was yanked open, a mismatched looking animatronic openly grinning at him.

   Ah _hell_ no.

   Mark frantically flickered back to the three amigos, only to find not just Bonnie gone, but Chica as well.

   And not _his_ Chica, though he wished to have her here.

    Four AM rolled past, and onto five, as the two animatronics kept popping up in different locations lazily, almost erratically, with no seeming path.

    But Mark knew they could only end up outside one of his two doors.

    Foxy was fully revealed, and Mark has a sinking feeling that that was _really bad news_.

    And just as he opened his monitor to change the camera, the power went out.

    Darkness.

    Quiet.

    But not silence.

    There was a brushing, dragging sound like scrap scraping tile, echoing, echoing down the hall. Mark clamped his jaw shut, keeping still, silent, while obscenities raged in his head because _why the effing hell wouldn't they tell him that the building could run out of power?!_

    Mark snapped his head to the left as eyes glowed in the dark, teeth and worn metal around the face illuminated in its pale light. Somewhere, nearby, a music box chimed a melody.

     Mark's heart was hammering in his chest.

    The music was drawing to a close.

    And then suddenly, the lights came back on.

    There was nothing in the doorway.

* * *

 

    "So I guess they have a backup power generator, but it only comes on at Six," he told Amy when he got home. She had made him some breakfast, and he told her about his ~~day~~ night. 

    "The monitors suck that much power?" He hadn't told her about the animatronics, and the doors, and the lights.

    "Yeah," he mumbled around a mouth full of pancakes. "There's a lot of rooms to check."

    Amy sounded irritated on his behalf as she said, "well I hope it doesn't happen again Tommarrow - they should really give their employees better work conditions. Especially if you're on the night watch."

    Mark made a strangled noise of agreement; he didn't really want to go back, but this job was _important_ at the moment. They really needed the money this month. Mark was sure he'd get that position with the hospital, but until then, they needed to eat and pay rent.

    But. . .

    He couldn't help but shiver as he remembered the cold terror coiling through him; eyes in the dark, and the soft scratching of metal-on-tile.

    Stares in the cameras.

    Grins in the dark.

    Mark swallowed down the anxiety of facing another night. After all, this one had gone by pretty easily. It's not like it could get any harder.

    . . .right?

**Author's Note:**

> See previous work A/N to know what QOTP is.
> 
> QOTP: Have you ever played Fnaf? And did you find it scary?
> 
> My answer: Tonight's my first time. I think having seen a playthrough helped it be less _scary_. I think it's more startling and upsetting than anything because I don't like loud noises very much.


End file.
